Shikoku Kirame
Shikoku Kirame 'is the main protagonist and title character of the manga and anime series, ''Shikoku!. He is a core member of the Organization 12 unit, and the beholder, as well as vessel containing the Spirit Keys. After being brought into the organization, Shikoku decides to collect the seven Spirit Keys in order to help protect the world from the dangers of the Demon's Tablet. Throughout the entirety of the series, Shikoku has been considered to be/known as by some as "The blessing that came from the heavens." Shikoku is destined to be the successor to the Demon's Tablet, being allowed to harness its infinite energy as his own, to uphold peace and restore order to the world. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| :'''Catchphrase ::"I'll send you to Hell, bitch!!" |} Appearance Shikoku has lime green eyes, and dark red broody hair. He supports a dark pink/magenta shirt with navy blue jeans, and dark blue boots. Shikoku wears the first Spirit Key around his neck at all times. Personality Shikoku is a serious, intellectually gifted guy who is stated to have an IQ of over 300. He does not brag about his superior intelligence, and merely keeps to himself at times. He is extremely tactical and strategical when it comes to fighting, usually finding out and then exploiting his opponent's weakness and uses it to his advantage. Shikoku also can keep a level head in the midist of a fight, especially when he is at the disadvantage. Shikoku is brutally honest, to the point that he will tell somebody the truth, even if it hurts them in the end. Shikoku can act harsh and cold at times, but generally cares for the well-being of the ones he holds close to him (i.e. Masuka, Hagame, & Kirika). Shikoku is also incredibly brave and courageous, never backing down from a fight, even if he knows that he is at the disadvantage. When it comes to fighting, Shikoku is a genius at it, being hailed as a genius by many characters throughout the serious, even by some of his worst enemies. Shikoku is also very honorable and respectful, surprisingly giving enemies a chance to recover and a chance at a decent fight. This part of his personality has been noted by other characters and especially villains, as this has earned Shikoku the respect of some of his greatest opponents. Shikoku also possesses an indomitable will, striving to succeed and continue on no matter tha costs. Shikoku's determination and spirit is one of his most defining traits; it also gains admires like Kirika. Shikoku would put his life on the line before anybody's else, believing that everybody has a life to live, and not fearing the consequences of being killed. At times, Shikoku can be quite reckless and rebellious, disobeying rules that he is suppose to follow, or making a decision without fully knowing of the consequences. On rare occasions, Shikoku has shown to be somewhat cocky, but usually keeps those feelings of superiority to himself. Biography Techniques Being the series lead character, Shikoku has a variety of techniques that he learns over the course of the series. He has been taught and learned many powerful techniques, that has helped him in battle in some way or form. He originally had a street-fighting style of fighting, but then mixed that in with formal martial arts. Rank: A *'Spirit-Hand: '''Using Shikoku's signature attack, he grabs his right arm and coats it with spiritual chi, also known as Wave Dash. Afterwards, he strikes the person in either the stomach, chest or heart, stunning them temporarily, as well as depleting their own Wavelength as well. '''Relative Wavelength depletion: 10%' *'Chi Reversal: '''Shikoku gathers his Wavelength and then uses that to reflect the attack of his opponent, destroying their chi from within. This can also be used without the enemy using an attack, reducing down how much Wavelength they can use. '''Relative Wavelength depletion: 0%' *'Luster Purge: '''Arguably Shikoku's strongest attack, Shikoku gets into a particular stance and gathers a large amount of Wavelength & Wave Dash from an external source around the environment that he is in. It draws in the Wavelength from him and Wave Dash from other things and forms into a ball of sparking chi and energy, surrounding his arm. Once hit, the explosion and force causes the foe to spiral within it and blow up. '''Relative Wavelength depletion: All of the remaining wavelength' *'Sonic Waves: '''By punching the air with a tremendous force, the air ripples and creates a shockwave, forcing the air to hurl at Shikoku's opponents at blinding speeds. '''Relative Wavelength depletion: 35%' *'Spirit Swordslash: '''Shikoku forms a sword using his Wave Dash. After that, he slices his opponent's use of Wavelength & Wave Dash in half, also inflicted a considerable amount of damage on them. '''Relative Wavelength depletion: 0%' Abilities Relationships List of Major Battles Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Protagonists Category:Organization 12 Category:Spirit Key Vessel Category:Spirit Key Hunter Category:Demon's Tablet